One Fans Blog: Agumon's Adventures of Monster House
Monster House is a 2006 American computer-animated children's horror film directed by Gil Kenan, produced by ImageMovers and Amblin Entertainment, and distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film stars Mitchel Musso, Sam Lerner, Spencer Locke, Steve Buscemi, Nick Cannon, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Jon Heder, Kevin James, Jason Lee, Catherine O'Hara, Kathleen Turner, and Fred Willard. Executive produced by Robert Zemeckis and Steven Spielberg, this is the first time since Back to the Future Part III that they have worked together. It is also the first time that Zemeckis and Spielberg both served as executive producers of a film. The film's characters are animated primarily utilizing performance capture, making it the second film to use the technology so extensively, following Zemeckis' The Polar Express. The film is the first Halloween episode and the overall ninth episode of Garfiled1990's fictional crossover series, Agumon's Adventures, featuring the Digi-Squad (consisting of characters from Digimon Adventure, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Viva Piñata, Pandalian, and Gremlins). The transcript was updated on One Fans Blog in October 2014. Summary Plot 12 year old "DJ" Walters spies on his elderly neighbor Horace Nebbercracker, who confiscates any item landing in his yard. DJ's parents leave town for a dentist convention, leaving him in the care of Elizabeth "Zee". DJ's best friend Charles "Chowder" accidentally loses his basketball on Nebbercracker's lawn. DJ tries to recover it, but Nebbercraker rages at him, before suffering from a heart attack, and taken away by an ambulance. That night, DJ receives mysterious phone calls from the house with no one on the other end. Eavesdropping on Zee's boyfriend Bones, DJ hears him tell Zee about losing his kite on Nebbercracker's lawn when he was younger, and that Nebbercracker supposedly ate his wife. Later, Bones sees his kite in the doorway of Mr. Nebbercracker's house, but he is consumed by the house while retrieving it. The next morning, a girl named Jenny Bennett is selling Halloween chocolates. DJ and Chowder see her going to Nebbercracker's house and rush out to catch her before she is eaten. Jenny calls the police but they do not believe their story. The trio seek advice from Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, supposedly an expert on the supernatural. They learn that the house is a rare monster created when a human soul merges with a man-made structure and that it can only be killed by destroying its heart. They predict that the heart must be the furnace. Chowder provides a cold medicine-filled dummy that should cause the house to sleep long enough for them to douse the furnace. Police Officers Landers and Lester thwart their plan and they are arrested when Landers finds the cold medicine stolen from Chowder's father's pharmacy inside the dummy. When the officers go to examine the house, it eats them, including the trio placed in the car. When the house falls asleep, the kids begin exploring. In the basement they find a collection of toys accumulated from Nebbercracker's lawn, as well as a door that opens to a shrine containing the body of Nebbercracker's wife Constance the Giantess, encased in cement. The house realizes they are inside and attacks them. DJ, Chowder and Jenny force the house to vomit them outside by grabbing its uvula. Nebbercracker arrives home alive, revealing that Constance's spirit is within the house and that he did not eat her but instead had given her some of the happiest times in her life. As a young man, he met Constance, at a circus freak show, and fell in love with her despite her obesity. After he helped her escape, they began building the house. One Halloween, as children tormented her due to her size, Constance tried chasing them away, but lost her balance and fell to her death in the basement. Nebbercracker had finished the house, knowing it was what she would have wanted but, aware that Constance's spirit made the house come alive, he pretended to hate children so as to keep them away. DJ tells Nebbercracker it is time to let Constance go, but the house overhears this. Enraged, it breaks free from its foundation and chases the group to a construction site. Nebbercracker attempts to distract the house so he can dynamite it, but the house notices and attacks him. Chowder destroys it with an excavator and DJ is given the dynamite. However, the house reassembles itself and disables the excavator. While Chowder distracts the house, DJ and Jenny climb to the top of a crane and DJ throws the dynamite into the chimney, actually destroying it. The trio then see Nebbercracker with Constance's ghost before she fades away. DJ apologizes to Nebbercracker for the loss of his house and wife, but Nebbercracker thanks the kids for freeing him from being trapped for 45 years. That night, children in their Halloween costumes are lined up at the site of the house, where DJ, Chowder and Jenny help return the toys to their owners. Jenny leaves, and DJ and Chowder go trick-or-treating in the neighbourhood, which they previously felt they were too old for. Those who were eaten by the house now emerge from the basement. Cast * Mitchel Musso as Dustin "DJ" Walters, a 12-year-old boy, who is known for spying on Nebbercracker through a telescope. He is treated like a baby and is often thought to be crazy. * Sam Lerner as Charles "Chowder", a 12-year-old boy, who is DJ's best friend. He has a habit of acting slightly strange and immature. * Spencer Locke as Jenny Bennett, an intelligent 11-year-old girl who attends a prestigious all-girls school called Westbook Prep. DJ and Chowder both have crushes on her, but she only returns DJ's affections. * Steve Buscemi as Horace Nebbercracker, a former US Army "demolition squad" expert who lives across the street from DJ. He is known for stealing anything that lands on his lawn. It is later revealed that he was Constance's husband. * Maggie Gyllenhaal as Elizabeth "Zee", DJ's punk babysitter. She is spiteful and, like his parents, treats DJ in a patronising manner. * Catherine O'Hara and Fred Willard as Mr. and Mrs. Walters, DJ's overprotective parents who treat their son in babyish ways. * Jason Lee as Bones, Zee's boyfriend. He takes great pleasure in bullying DJ. * Jon Heder as Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, a videogame-crazed comic geek and expert on the supernatural who once played an arcade game for 4 days straight on one quarter, a gallon of chocolate milk, and an adult diaper. He becomes Zee's boyfriend at the end of the movie. * Kevin James as Officer Landers, a police officer and Officer Lester's partner. Landers is an experienced cop with a laid-back, sardonic, and deadpan personality. * Nick Cannon as Officer Lester, a police officer who is Officer Landers' partner. Lester is a rookie on his first week. * Kathleen Turner as Constance "the Giantess" Nebbercracker, a 675-pound woman who was featured against her will in a circus' freak show in the early 1960s. Horace Nebbercracker, having fallen in love with her, freed and married her. People (especially children) constantly mocked Constance because of her size, driving her to the point of fits of anger, which eventually led to her death and her spirit to be trapped within the house, causing it to come alive. Digi-Squad Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon/Garurumon * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon/Kabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon/Ikkakumon * Laura Summer as Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon * Edie Mirman as Gatomon/Angewomon Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) * Dan Green as Yugi Muto * Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler * Gregory Abbey as Tristan Taylor * Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner Viva Piñata * Marc Thompson as Franklin Fizzlybear * David Willis as Fergy Fudgehog * Brian Millard as Paulie Pretztail * Dan Green as Hudson Horstachio * Eric Stuart as Les Galagoogoo Pandalian * Julie Lemieux as Toby * Jamie Watson as Oscar * Lyon Smith as Cool * Elise Baughman as Love * Terry McGurrin as Max Gremlins * Howie Mandel as Gizmo Credits Monster House * Produced by Relativity Media, ImageMovers and Amblin Entertainment * Distributed by Columbia Pictures Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Production by Saban Entertainment * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * Sponsored Bandai Co., Ltd. (Japan) Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) * Produced by Studio Gallop (Japan) and Nihon Ad Systems (Japan) * English Production by 4Kids Entertainment * Created by Kazuki Takahashi Viva Piñata * Produced by Bardel Entertainment and 4Kids Entertainment * Based on the Video Game Series by Rare Ltd. and Krome Studios for Microsoft Studios and THQ * Created by Norman J. Grossfeld and Llyod Golfdine Pandalian * Created and Produced by TVbean (Taiwan), Fuji Creative Corporation (Japan) and Planet Inc. (Japan) * Licensed and Distributed by Nelvana, Ltd. and Funimation Productions, Ltd. Gremlins * Produced by Amblin Entertainment for Warner Bros. Pictures * CGI Animation of Gizmo Produced by DNA Productions, Inc. * Directed by Joe Dante * Produced by Michael Finnell * Written by Chris Columbus * Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg Notes * This is the first Agumon's Adventures episode to be set at the time of Halloween on Earth, and is the second episode to be made in 3D computer animation with the Digi-Squad in their CGI form. * None of the other main and supporting heroes and villains from other TV programs and movies appeared in this episode. * In their CGI state, the Digital Monsters in their champion levels have their mouths move when they talk, even Birdramon. Transcript One Fans Blog: Agumon's Adventures of Monster House Transcript